Chazinho da tarde!
by KnucklesGirl
Summary: ONE SHOT! Um prédio normal preparase pra a visita dos avaliadores! Mas o que eles não esperam é saíram de lá sem nem saber de que terra são! Fic dedicada a toda a malta escritora da secção de Beyblade!


**Olá, daqui fala Sonic the Hedgehog. Esta é uma fic parva, feita um pouco à pressa e à marca da doce conspiração, por isso não quero ver ninguém fazer perguntas estúpidas tipo "Ei, isto é mais uma fic da Knux?", porque…EI, ISTO É MAIS UMA FIC DA KNUX?????**

**Nota: As personagens dos animes e dos videojogos não me pertencem. Valeu pela introdução, Sonic, mais tarde dou-te a gorjeta, e que rica gorjeta vai sair…(cruzando os dedos atrás das costas) Esta fic é dedicada a toda a malta do Fanfiction, e especialmente, aos excelentíssimos senhores avaliadores.**

**Fic: Chazinho da tarde**

28 de Dezembro. O Natal já lá foi, a Passagem de Ano nem por isso e as promessas da TV já começaram a dar trela (aquela cena da subida de preços dos autocarros, etc…ó delícia). Maribando-se desta festa toda, estava a galera lá no prédio de trinta andares, uma vez conhecida como a toca dos Bad Boys…mais precisamente numa salinha com um letreiro que dizia: Centro Videojogo. Já reinava a mais complexa paz mutualista…

Malta videojogo (guerra de comida): BOMBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Ninguém merece…

Rayman: CATAPULTA MEN!!!!!

Sonic: Ora nem mais patrão, aqui vem aço!!!! (atirando uma tarde pra fuças de um infeliz qualquer)

Mario: Olha eu a mandar a Peach por via aérea! (atirando uma tarde de pêssego, duh!)

Spyro (o dragão roxo): Eu não tenho polegares nem miolos, mas aqui vai a minha loucura em chamas!!! (cuspindo fogo pra tudo o que é lado)

Klonoa (o gato orelhudo): Eu, hein?

…(death silence)…

Crash (o coiote maluco): I EAT BUSH!!!!!!!

Malta videojogo (que é muita mais): EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

KnucklesGirl: WTF!!!! MAS QUE M#$DA VEM A SER ESTA, PÁ?

Malta videojogo: Oro?

Agora entro eu!

KnucklesGirl: Ah! Mas isto é que é galhofa, hein? Até parece que…meu, que isto é a casa da sogra ou quê? Bora partir a loiça e chamar artolas ao árbitro que a tia Knux não enxerga, né? E o pior deste menu…(a malta de cabeça baixa, pronta pra levar com o raspanete)…é que vocês nem sabem atazanar!

Malta videojogo: Oro?

KnucklesGirl: Chamam isto arte? (olhando pra os cantos todos sujos de comida plástica) Querem dar isto impressão de furacão ou brisa, meus? Pá, comparados com os Bad Boys vocês são uns amadores, pouca barafunda…

Shadow: Ei, eu tou cá, viu! Eu sou desta treta dos Bad Boys!

KnucklesGirl: Então onde tá o teu carisma, rato seco? Não fizestes nada pra o provar desde cá pusestes as patas hoje! Derradeira Forma de Vida uma ova…

Mario: Cena, essa escritora é estorricada do capacete!

Sonic: Ainda não vistes nada…

Spyro: E pra que motivos nos invocastes pra cá?

KnucklesGirl: Para recebermos uma visita muito especial!

Sonic: É algo que devemos levantar seguro ou criamos uma conta própria contra o tua psicopa…

POF!!!!!!!!!!!! (lá lhe caiu um cofre em cima…o resto da malta recuou um passo)

KnucklesGirl: Ar, que saudades tinha disto!

Sonic (debaixo do bendito): Pois eu cá dispensava, espera só quando fazer a minha última descarga!

KnucklesGirl: Olha eu de carrinho! Tou cheinha de medo…

Klonoa: Quem entrou pra tua lista ultimamente safa-se?

KnucklesGirl: Não.

Silver (o ouriço novo dos jogos do Sonic): (batendo com o punho na parede)

KnucklesGirl: O negócio é este…(tudo ficou com os ouvidos em bico), vêm pra cá uns senhores de grande importância e por isso é bom que lhes imponham respeito! Isto, claro, se vocês bem me entenderam, porque a verdade é inversa e vale milhões…(risinhos no fundo), assim que chegaram, mostram-se poderosos e prontos pra destruírem qualquer ameaça! Matem a primeira coisa feia que virem!

Avaliadores (entrando de rompante): Boa tarde, tratan…

Mario: BOLA DE FOGO!!!

Sonic: SPIN DASH!!!

Syro: LANÇA-CHAMAS!!!!

Klonoa: BALA DO VENTO!!!!!

Shadow: LANÇA DO CAOS!!!!

Silver: ATAQUE PSÍQUICO!!!!

Rayman e Crash: PUNHO ARREBENTADOR!!!!

Link: CORTE DA JUSTIÇA!!!!

Wario: PEIDO FURACÃO!!!!!

Pikachu: Pika…CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!

….CRÁS!!! PUF!!!! POF!!!! TLIM!!!! TLAM!!!! BUM!!!! MIAURRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!(vamos exagerar nas onamatopeias um pouquinho mais) BLOG!!!! CABUM!!!! BISS!!! HURRA!!! VIVA O PAPA!!! QUEM ME PISOU??? OUCH!!!

….

KnucklesGirl: OMG!!!!! Meus…meus...meus senhores (ajudando os avaliadores a levantar-se…) estão bem? Desculpem lá, bacanos. Bichos feios! (para a malta dos videojogos) Eles são impossíveis, não posso levá-los comigo á rua, só fazem m#$da! (disfarçadamente fiz um fixe meu com a mão aos bichos)

Avaliador 1: Comportamento insano, um ponto a menos! (anotando num bloco de notas)

KnucklesGirl: Oh!!! (levando as mãos à cara) Mas meritíssimo, foi só um erro técnico, de precaução, tás a morder? Esta fantochada tá só a empenhar caso…deixa cá eu articular a mentira…caso a Peach aparecer! (Mário: Nani?) Isso aí, é mesmo isso, pá, a Peach! Ehehehe…"alguém vai me matar por isto…"

Wario: Falas do diabo que ela tá à porta!

CRASH! (ouviu-se um vaso a partir do outro lado da porta)

(Música de terror)

KnucklesGirl: Putz…ABRIGUEM-SE TODOS!!! ESCONDEM COMO RATOS!!!! VOCÊS SÃO RATOS, NÃO HOMENS!!!! CHO CHO!!!!

Cri cri cri cri….(death silence parte 2)

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬…ai madre…(para os leitores) olhem eu a iludi-los: SAÍ UMA PLAYSTATION 3!!!!!

Malta videojogo: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! (a correr de um lado pra outro que nem baratas e aos encontrões em tudo que vive, incluindo uns sujeitos que tavam lá a pentear macacos (tradução: os avaliadores)

KnucklesGirl: PRA ESTE LADO, PASTELÕES!!!! ENFIAM AONDE QUER QUE CAIBAM!!! (com o Sonic debaixo de um braço e o Klonoa debaixo do outro) E VOCÊS, Ó PATRÕES (reparando uns avaliadores que jaziam no chão, com marcas de sapatos em tudo o que é corpo) BORA Á SOLA!!!! (arremessando o ouriço e o orelhudo num armário, trancando-os lá)

Avaliador 2: Isso é modo de tratar um todo podero…OUCH!!! (lá o pisou um Donkey Kong em cerimónias)

KnucklesGirl: Tou nas tintas! Segura nisto! (atirando-lhe algo)

Avaliador 2: Oro? (apanhando a coisa…só não viu que a coisa tava viva e tava coberto de pêlo preto e vermelho, com sapatos topo de gama e espinhos…pá, acho que adivinharam o que era)

Shadow: Que tal vai isso, baby? (começou a piscar vermelho)

Avaliadores: OO???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

KnucklesGirl e malta videojogo: (colocando óculos de protecção)

…

…

…

…

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!

…

Lá se foi o seguro de novo…

Avaliadores: XX (arrotando uma bola de fumo e caindo pra trás)

KnucklesGirl: BELEZA! (atirando o saco de pipocas pra o lado) Que bomba, meu!!!! Explosão do Caos, valha a cena! Ficou tudo num oito, a minha conta bancária tá rota e isto vai ter de ser demolido…outra vez?

Avaliadores: NÃO, PÁ!!!

KnucklesGirl: Poquê? No vos gusta la fiesta? Pois nós também não gostámos da vossa, filhos da truta!

BUM!!! (a porta foi aberta de rompante, revelando uma Peach empunhada até aos dentes)

KnucklesGirl: Olha, aproveitando o embalo…(peguei nos avaliadores e atirei-os aos pés da Peach) são todos teus, filha!

Avaliador 1: EI, QUIÉ ISSO? (a Peach arregaçou as mangas) NÓS SOMOS UNS GAJOS MUITA BONS (a Peach arrancou metade do vestido) VOCÊS SÃO TODOS UM LIXO COM ESTA PUTZ DE FICS (a Peach cuspiu pra mãos) DEVIAM IR TODOS PRA O CARALHO QUE VOS…(a Peach estalou os punhos, segurou nas golas dos "inocentes" e daí…)

CRÁS PRÁS TRÁS BUM CABUM CAPATRUM!!!!

KnucklesGirl: Tá…quem o diz é quem o é…vou deixar a malta pra vocês. SILVER!!!!!

ZUT!!! (num segundo os avaliadores viram-se a flutuar no ar)

SPYRO!!!!

O dragão rolou pra frente e VUP saiem uns avaliadores assados…alguém servido?

RAYMAN!!!!!

A coisa loira botou os punhos sem braços na cara dos avaliadores!!!

CRASH!!!!!

O coiote levantou a patinha de trás e…

Argh…LINK!!!!!!!!

O ELFO ENFIOU A ESPADA PELOS RABOS DOS AVALIADORES!!!!

WARIO!!!!!

Sem comentários…

SHADOW!!!!!

….BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!! (bem podia usar antes a pistola…)

SONIC!!!!

Cri cri cri cri…

KnucklesGirl: Sonic!! Oro o Sonic!!! Cadê ele?

Luigi: Ué, não tava contigo?

KnucklesGirl: Não, pá! Logo na hora em que ele podia ser útil, deu os frosques!!! Já agora, e o Klonoa?

Nessa mesma hora, no armário da sala, ou o que restou dela…onde de longe se viam umas faíscas estilo Shaoran-Touya…

Sonic: Baka neko!!!!

Klonoa: Kuso netsumi!!!

Ah, lá no Japão, o Klonoa e o Sonic são rivais a sangue vivo.

De volta ao local da vingança:

KnucklesGirl: Que coisa, e agora, quem vai dar o golpe final?

???: Que tal for a gente né?

Todos: Oro?

De luz radiante e sol pelas costas, apareceu a malta do Beyblade.

KnucklesGirl: Olha o Kai!!!

Kai: Dispenso a tua simpatia!

Tyson: A causa da barafunda é aquilo? (apontando aos avaliadores)

KnucklesGirl: Não, ó criatura, duh!

Max: É pra os arrebentar?

KnucklesGirl: Não, é pra cantar o fado…

Malta videojogo: ¬¬

KnucklesGirl: Olha, porque não?

Tyson: Podemos? Ó baby!!!!

Hilary: Bota lá um som!

KnucklesGirl (sacando do nada a batuta): Tcns tcns…

Taran taran taran…TARARAN!!!!

KnucklesGirl, malta videojogo e BladeBreakers: _We are…Fighting Dreamers!!!!! _

_Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers!!!!!_

_Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers!!!!_

_Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! _

_JUST GO MY WAY!!!_

Avaliadores: (cara de nojo e prestes a dar os frosques)

Mario_: Right here Right now!!!!_

BANG!!!! (os avaliadores levaram uma pra lá)_  
_Spyro: _Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now!!!_

BURN!!!!! (mais um assado avaliado, lol!!)_   
_Tyson: _Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!_

Todo o Mundo (excepto os avaliadores, óbvio): _WE ARE FIGHTING DREAMERS!!!!!_

_TAKAMI WO MEZASHITE!!!!!_

_FIGHTING DREAMERS!!!!_

_NARIFURI KAMAWAZU!!!!_

_FIGHTING DREAMERS!!!_

_SHINJIRU GA MAMA NI!!!_

_JUST GO MY WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

(música: Fighting dreamers – uma das aberturas de Naruto!)

KnucklesGirl (pegando no microfone): Isto é por todos nós! Da nossa alma temos o fogo e dele não vos queremos cá!!! (a gritar pra cara dos avaliadores) Vocês devem achar que são bons ou quê, mas vieram parar ao sítio errado! É que aqui não há lugar pra estúpidos da vossa espécie, se não estão bem, mudam-se!!! Como diz o fado, nós somos lutadores sonhadores, escrevemos porque gostamos, dá-nos felicidade e temos orgulho daquilo que somos! Vocês não são nada, não têm nada, não prestam pra nada! Vocês avaliadores…TÊM DE SE BAZAR JÁ!!!

Todos: JÁ!!!!

Sonic e Klonoa (aparecendo do nada): E MAIS NADA!!!!

…

…

…

KnucklesGirl: De que tão à espera? ATAQUEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mario: BOLA DE FOGO!!!

Sonic: SPIN DASH!!!

Syro: LANÇA-CHAMAS!!!!

Klonoa: BALA DO VENTO!!!!!

Shadow: LANÇA DO CAOS!!!!

Silver: ATAQUE PSÍQUICO!!!!

Rayman e Crash: PUNHO ARREBENTADOR!!!!

Link: CORTE DA JUSTIÇA!!!!

Wario: PEIDO FURACÃO!!!!!

Tyson: DRAGOON!!!!!

Max: DRACIEL!!!!!!!!!

Ray: DRIGUER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai : DRANZER !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daichi : STRATA DRAGOON !!!!!!!

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM !!! (como tavam todos á espera, o prédio foi abaixo)

E vitória, vitória, acabou a história!!!!!

Avaliadores: Ei, não acabou coisa nenhu…

POF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FIMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!

**E é tudo! Ó Avaliadores, não gostaram? QUE PENA EU TENHO!!!! É BEM FEITO, Ó!!! FAÇAM AS TROUXAS E DÃO NO PÉ PRA FORA, SACARAM? NÃO???? SOIS MAIS BURROS DO QUE EU PENSAVA!!!**

**E quanto á malta do fanfiction…espero que tenham curtido! Espero que tenha aliviado a vossa dor! Fiquem bem e mandem reviews!!!! **


End file.
